Ultimension: The Last Seeker
by MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: The seekers are a dead race of god-like warriors, but with the prophecy of the end times, we need a new seeker, there is one, he just doesn't know it yet.


Somewhere, in the ruins of a once powerful city, stand two figures, a boy and a girl.

'So, this is how I die,' the boy thought, 'protecting the city that abandoned me, stabbed in the back by the one person I thought I could trust. Heh, pathetic.'

* * *

 **Some time before**

"So, this is Lastation, huh?" The boy said. "Its very different than what I expected."

This is Eric, otherwise known as Warrior. He is fair skinned, he has grey eyes and unkempt dirty blonde hair. He wears a dark grey short sleeve shirt under a blue zip up hoodie, that is half zipped, a pair of black jeans, and grey boots and fingerless gloves.

"Well, time to get to the guild for some quests." He said as he started off to the guild, he is one of the few S-Class guild agents who are allowed to accept quests directly from the CPUs, before this he was in Leanbox, where he was tasked to seek out and exterminate an infestation of ancient dragons, bye now he was good friends with Lady Green Heart and her maid Ance.

As he was heading to the guild he suddenly got dizzy as his powers flared, at this he received a vision. The same one as we saw earlier.

"What was that?" Warrior asked "Oh well."

He proceeded down to the basilicom. Once he got there he was greeted by one of the staff members.

"Oh hello, might I ask what your business here with the basilicom is?" She asked.

"Oh um I'm here to get my assignment from Lady Black Heart. I am an S-Class guild member, I'm warrior."

"I see. Right this way ser." She said, leading him inside.

"Hello it is nice to meet you, NPG Brave." Warrior commented as they walked passed each other.

"So which Lady Black Heart are you here to see?" The staff member asked.

"Oh Hyper please." He said.

"Well here we are, hope it isn't a suicide mission like the one she gave to the last S-Class guild member." She said worried.

As the doors creaked open, all that could be seen is a girl with thick braids with a black pearl on top of each braid. She has a deep black skin suit that covers her hole body.

"What is it that you want?" She asked in a huff.

"I am the S-Class guild member known as the Warrior Of Birthright, and I am here for my next assignment." Warrior said kneeling down on to a knee.

"Oh yes, I have heard of you." Black Heart said bringing up a map, "Your mission is to explore the newly found ruins in the nation of Lowee."

"Understood, is there anything else I should know about?" Warrior asked preparing to head out.

"Yes there is, you will be receiving back up soon after you get inside. These ruins are said to be a temple of an ancient race of god-like warriors said to have received their power from Infinity Heart. Be careful, we don't need to lose an S-Class. Good luck out there." She said saluting him.

* * *

After he left he went to a weapons shop to make sure his gear is good.

He pulled out his main weapon, a twin blade, a sword with a long handle and another sword on the other end, it had black and grey blades, the edges were purple, the handle was green, and glowing white lines went around the whole thing. He was told by a CPU that it was made out of a share crystal. It was still as sharp as ever. Afterwards he pulled out his multi gun, it was solid black and was many guns in one.

Now he was heading to the temple. Once he got there he saw symbols that most people couldn't read, but he could. They read 'though the seekers may fall, we will live on, during the end days of the nations the last seeker will rise and end the dread of the green assassin.' The rest had been broken off.

As he went inside he heard metal hitting metal. He rushed ahead to see what was up. Once he did he saw a girl destroy some robots.

After the battle she went up to him. Her skin was fair. Her eyes were indiferent: Her right eye was black whereas she closes her left eye. She wears a white sleeveless dress, short jeans, and a pair of green shoes. She has a vertical scar on her left eye. For weapons she uses a pair of curved daggers that glow a sinister green.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Acania Cycastia." She introduced herself.

"My name is Warrior." He introduced himself, "I take it you are my back up."

"Yep now let's get exploring." She said slightly timid.

* * *

 **Hey guys it has happened, I am now in Authoria and contributing to the Ultimension series. So I know this was short, but it was meant to be a short prologue. So I will see you next time with more content for this. Until then.**


End file.
